


Writing Sin

by ladyroxanne21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: An iffy reference to a mastiff, Crack, Erotica, F/M, M/M, Other, Smut, writing porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: Draco notices Harry drop his journal and decides to read what the goody two-shoes Savior of the Wizarding World has written, only to be shocked!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2017 HP Kinkfest  
> Prompt # A36 by geneva2010  
> Featured Kink: Writing Porn  
> Additional Prompt info: Just writing steamy smut in the story somewhere. I have in mind that one person is obsessed with writing it, the other finds out and reads/enjoys in secret, but you could take this elsewhere.
> 
> This was super fun to write and I'm so excited to finally be able to post it!  
> One tiny warning, there's one scene that may be disturbing to some people but is meant to be cracky. I hope no one is offended, lol :-D

As Draco came out of the class on coping with the war that only Eighth Years had to take, he noticed that Harry dropped a book. A rather big, leather-bound journal. At first, Draco was just going to keep on walking, figuring that Harry would notice the book was missing and come back for it, but then...

Well, the class had been assigned to keep a journal. The Professor had assured them that they could write anything they wanted in the journal and it would never be read by anyone – unless they wanted someone to read parts of it. The Professor had also assured them that she would be scanning the journal with a spell that detected usage, so they couldn't just lie and say they were writing when they weren't.

In any case, this was probably Harry's journal, and some perverse imp in Draco just would not let him pass up this unexpected opportunity. Seeing that no one else had seen the book drop – and also Harry had not come back for it, Draco picked it up and shoved it in his bag so that he could read it later on in private.

_Who knows? Maybe Golden Boy has written down what he thinks of his two nitwits and it'll be sarcastically hilarious. OR maybe he'll have written down what he thinks about me and it won't be quite as terrible as I expect it to be..._

As it turned out, Draco didn't know whether to be disappointed or intrigued when he opened the journal that night – once secluded in his bed with the curtains firmly shut, locked, and silenced. The very first page announced that Harry wasn't following the suggestion of writing down his thoughts and feelings. Instead, he was... Draco raised a brow in disbelief.

_Having been assigned to write down what I'm thinking, I realized that I'm mildly obsessed with something I really never thought I would be. Sex, to be specific. I celebrated the end of the war by getting drunk one night and going to a muggle club and..._

Draco realized that Harry hadn't once mentioned himself by name or made any identifying references. Thus, if Draco hadn't seen Harry drop the journal, he'd have never known who'd written it. He bit his lip in thought as he continued reading.

_Oh I learned so many things that night – er, weekend. Alright, so I don't actually know how long I was there playing around! In any case, one of the many things I learned was that – a long time ago – there used to be a Muggle called the Marquis de Sade. He was such a sexual deviant that he is literally the father of the terms sadism and sadistic. He wrote books about his sexual perversions and was eventually thrown in an insane asylum. What intrigued me most though was that he wrote in a rather poetic and flowery style even as he described some of the most filthy things imaginable._

_I love it! Although I'm not entirely sure why. In any case, I really wanted to try my hand at writing like him, so I'm going to use this journal to do just that. I'm going to write down any and all of my fantasies as they cross my mind in the same basic style that he did, even going so far as to pretend that I'm roughly in the same time as him. Who knows? Maybe I'll actually be good at it._

Draco turned the thick, large page so that he could read if Harry had actually done it, or if he'd chickened out. Most likely, he'd tried and failed. Draco smirked even as he was both interested and hoping to find out what Harry had written.

_Dear Cherished Reader,_

_I, as a rake that lurks in the cesspits of the unfortunate, have had in my time the chance to see many outrageous things. Curious as to what it takes to remain living under such conditions, I have consorted with undervirtuous women of the lowest class. In my many consorts, I have had the fortune – or misfortune, depending on how you look at it – to come across a woman – a delectable harlot who somehow possesses the talent of writing – who has done me the favor of setting to paper some of her more delicious exploits. In turn, I shall share with you some of the many miles of use this whore has had put on her body; using her very own words. Warning to you now, this is not for the faint of heart._

_Now if, dear reader, I have intrigued you and possibly whet your carnal appetite, then please, turn the page and see what glorious taboos await you._

_Once in a while, I have a devious pervert come to call. He gets his kicks by pushing me roughly onto the bed and – using rope that he brings with him for just this sexual purpose – he ties me up like a trussed bird one would make for Christmas dinner. Once I am securely bound, he lays all manner of phallic shaped objects on the table at my bedside, which he removes from a large bag he always carries with him._

_Beginning with his favorite toy, a silk whip, he beats me in the most sensual manner, his strokes becoming ever faster, until I am writhing in a mix of agony and bliss. By this time, my sexual juices are oozing out of my womanly orifice. With a perverse cackle, my paying client fiercely inserts the handle of his silk whip – which is made out of a metal akin to steel – into my anal cavity._

“Merlin's sweaty ballsack!!!” Draco burst out in astonishment. “ _Potter_ wrote this?!?! What sort of twisted bloke is he???”

The part of Draco that was thoroughly shocked by what he had just read threw the book to the end of the bed and held his head in his rigid fingers as he stared at it in something close to horror. He could not help but imagine being tied up and helpless while someone shoved something hard up his arse and – wait... That didn't sound so bad actually...

Draco already knew he was bisexual. He'd had enough one offs to know that he most definitely liked both sexes equally, but so far, he'd never bottomed. Part of the reason was that he simply loved to top so much, but another part was that the only person who ever seriously tried to talk him into bottoming was Blaise – who was hung like a horse and Draco flat out refused. That said, if the bloke was on the smaller side, it could actually be fun. Or – as written – if it was a toy...

_Hmm_ ... Draco hummed pensively.

He picked up the book and was mildly disappointed to see that Harry had either been interrupted at that point, or couldn't figure out what to write next because the scene ended with the whore being shagged by the handle and the client at the same time and getting off on it rather quickly. Which was rather a let down after the build up.

He flipped the page, happy to see that there was more writing.

_Tonight, I was visited by one of my favorite clients. He is not a violent or perverse man, merely lustful with an incredible stamina. His most cherished fantasy is to successively bed as many women as he can. As his budget is not overly large, he usually limits his bed partners to about four._

_He has a ritual he loves to adhere to. However, tonight he had won an unexpected amount of money and was able to pay for six women to entertain him – but this did not affect his ritual in the slightest._

_By now, you are wondering at his ritual. Well, I will tell you. Before he will allow himself to enter into intercourse with any of them, he must first watch them bring each other to orgasm. Also they must ‘massage’ him as he watches. In other words, of the initial pairs, one pair massages him with their tongues, while the other two pairs orally bring themselves to orgasm for his viewing pleasure._

_As each woman climaxes, she replaces one of the women performing fellatio, thereby allowing her to receive her pleasure._

_The next stage in the ritual is incredible to watch, not to mention participate in! The master lover devotes at least a quarter hour to satisfying each woman, his randy thrusts enthusiastic and joyful to watch. Once he has completed the round of women, he begins anew, causing the women to cry out in admiration of his stamina._

_After he has completed as many rounds as there are women, he finally allows himself to climax, thus completing the ritual._

Maybe Draco was secretly hoping for more depravity, because that whole scenario just wasn't as hot as he'd hoped it would be. On the other hand, this was written by an amateur writer, so not everything was going to be stellar from the get go. He shrugged and turned the page.

_Tonight my jaw was exercised until I feared it would never close properly again for I was visited by a client who only finds release in a skilled mouth. He briefly reminded me of his exacting instructions before he bade me to begin._

_Expertly, I placed my hands around his large penis, which was not yet aroused. My first task was to make him hard using my hands. Confident of my skill to do just that, I began to stroke his velvety shaft. My strokes began lightly, increasing in firmness and speed as his penis was infused with the blood necessary to bring it to erection._

_Now that his quite beautiful manhood was fully hard and ready, my task was changed. The task itself seemed simple enough, yet one must take into account the stubbornness of this particular penis. My task was to bring my client to orgasm using only my mouth._

_I began this by taking the full length of it into my oral cavity. Once it was as far in my mouth as physically able, I undulated my tongue, creating tiny contractions against the length of the shaft._

Draco groaned in longing as the description immediately made him want exactly the same thing. He might just have to slip into bed with either Blaise or Pansy and insist on a little mutual satisfaction. However, he wanted to keep reading first.

Using one hand to hold the book, he used his other to grab hold of his hard and leaking shaft, momentarily grateful that he always slept naked and didn't have anything in the way. He stroked himself slowly at first, but then sped up until he was almost afraid that he was going to give himself friction burns. The rest of the scene was rather short, but described in detail how that mouth coaxed a fairly copious amount of ejaculate from the stubborn shaft.

As if some imp joined him to make his life hell even in the privacy of his own bed, Draco closed his eyes and imagined Harry sucking him off, and thoroughly enjoying it too! Draco groaned again at the thought, picturing those vivid green eyes looking up into his stormy gray ones, and that was the end – he orgasmed right then and there.

Panting from exertion, he tried to steady his hands enough to read the next page, only to be more than a little disappointed when the next page was blank, and so was the one after that – all the way to the end of the journal.

With a sigh, he whispered the name of one of his house elves from Malfoy Manor, and then instructed the elf to return the journal to Harry. More importantly, if caught, under  _no_ circumstances admit to who ordered the journal returned. After that, he went to sleep.

 

***

 

To Draco's surprise, he was presented with another opportunity to read Harry's journal. This time, he watched as Harry shoved the large leather book into his bag – rather carelessly. Then, since Harry seemed to be running late for his next class (Draco had a free period), he rushed off when the 10 minute warning sounded. Rather comically, his journal fell out of his bag.

Draco had been following Harry at a sedate pace simply because he wasn't in a hurry but was curious to see if exactly what had happened would happen again. With a grin of anticipation, Draco picked up the journal and stuffed it in his bag to read later.

The hours seemed to pass slowly, but  _finally_ Draco was alone in his bed. He and Blaise had taken an interesting shower together, so he was fairly sure he wouldn't be wanking tonight – no matter  _how_ erotic the journal got. Even so, he dried his naked body with both a soft towel and a few drying charms, crawled into his bed, and then shut, locked, and silenced his curtains. No need to shout out in astonishment and risk his dorm mates hearing him.

Flipping through the pages he'd already read, he was positively delighted to find that Harry  _had_ written more. Again, in keeping with his desire to write like this Marquis de Sade fellow, he started out as if talking to someone.

_Welcome again, cherished reader, to the latest installment of illicit pleasure and taboo. As you are aware, if you’ve read my first few scenarios, I delight in sharing with you not only my own rakish exploits, but also those of others._

_Last time, I took you inside a low-class whorehouse and described to you many of the more exciting sexual encounters that took place there. In this encounter, I would gain immense pleasure in taking you not inside but_ out _into the most public of places. I will describe to you a few of my thrilling public sexual encounters, along with many that I eagerly viewed from a discrete distance._

_Have I intrigued you yet? If I have, dear reader, please turn the page, and delve into the erotic treats that await you._

_I am delighted to see you’ve turned the page. For my first treat, I need a moment to set the stage._

_Imagine, if you can, that you’re visiting the Queen’s court. In this court there are numerous beautiful – and quite promiscuous – ladies of the highest quality. One in particular who shares my appetite for variety in sexual encounters._

_Now, if I haven’t stretched your imagination too much, try to believe that it was this very same lady who approached me. It seems my reputation has preceded me!_

_She made a suggestion to me that it was possible to sneak into the throne room late at night while it’s deserted, and once inside said room, she suggested that we could perform a few acts never to be permitted if the Queen had her way. They were also likely to see us both imprisoned should we be caught performing them, but frankly, in our opinion, that fact simply made them all that much more alluring._

_No sooner had my beauteous lady made these suggestions, than I most eagerly agreed and found myself indeed ensconced in an empty throne room late at night. My partner in crime was clad in a very sheer gown of scarlet. I myself arrived in nothing more than I wore the day I was born, covered, as she was, by a cloak to ease our clandestine journey through the palace halls._

_My lady gathered her skirt around her hips, sat her softly rounded bottom on the throne, and placed one leg over each armrest. Her next enticing move was to place one of her dainty little fingers on the tiny bud that would bring her exquisite pleasure. Her finger wiggled over her bud as she beckoned me to replace her finger with my tongue._

_Needing no further invitation, I wasted no time in doing her bidding. My tongue delighted in the sweet taste of her womanhood. I explored every delectable bit until my lady gasped in climactic delight._

_Next, my voracious lady pushed me to the floor, anxious to ride me until she had gained another glorious orgasm. Faster and faster my lady rode me, gaining a speed that can only be described as grinding. Such a demanding speed; one of my favorite paces indeed! I believe I heard the clock chime the quarter hour three times before my lady was satisfied with this position._

_Our next position was entirely my choice, and I decided that since this particular opportunity would most likely never revisit me, I would take full advantage of it. I seated myself on the throne to allow my lady to explore my hardness with her mouth as I had done to her. I allowed her mouth to vigorously caress my member until I felt the moment when there’s no doubt I would soon spill my seed._

_Unwilling to end our use of the throne room so soon, I stopped my lady’s eager mouth and took my leave of the chair. Moments later, I had my lady bent over the armrest of the throne, her arms cradling her face as they rested on the opposite armrest. I massaged her back until I was certain the need to spill myself immediately had passed._

_Gently, I placed myself just inside her opening, then grasping her hips, I thrust deeply inside her. I rode her with so much enthusiasm that I somehow managed to move the extremely heavy gold chair several whole inches before I gained my release._

_Exhaustedly sated, my lady and I collapsed into a heap on the floor. It was then that we discovered a hidden compartment under the throne. We examined the compartment, but to our disappointment, it was empty. My lady directed a delightfully impish grin at me, tossed her sheer gown into the compartment, then helped me return the throne to its proper place._

_As far as I know, it remains there to this very day._

Draco frowned in disappointment. When reading about Harry's actual journey to what sounded like a sex club, it had sounded like Harry had tried a little of everything. Draco – when he was being honest with himself – had hoped that Harry would have decided that he was bisexual, but so far, he seemed more interested in straight sex. That said, the first few stories had been from a woman's perspective, so perhaps Harry was leaning toward bisexual or gay tendencies, and just hadn't realized it yet.

Turning the page, he read on. It seems Harry was back to pretending he was writing in collaboration with some sort of whore from the Victorian Era. Even so, it could be entertaining.

_One night I paid a visit to my favorite paid paramour. With a devious smirk, she held a finger to her lips and beckoned me to follow her. In short order, she had me out in the garden of another client of hers, who was busy getting his money's worth from another beautiful woman who survived by selling her body._

_Rather intrigued, we settled ourselves to watched the show. The other bought lady was on her hands and knees and her client was thrusting into her from behind. That in and of itself was not particularly surprising, or interesting to me, it was the sight of his well endowed mastiff eagerly thrusting into him that had me smirking in amusement._

_After a mildly impressive amount of time, the man reached his climax with a loud cry and promptly pushed his dog away so that he could collapse onto a cushion provided for his comfort. His mastiff took this in stride though and left him alone – as did the whore. Thinking the show over, I turned to leave, but my paid friend shook her head and pointed to the trio we spied on._

_The woman now lay on her back with the dog cleaning his master’s mess out of her vagina. Meanwhile, the man quickly stroked himself until he was sure that he could keep going. Then he vigorously took his pleasure from the mastiff. Faster and faster, he thrust into his dog until – without warning – he stopped. Shaking jerkily, he threw back his head, crying out a near silent gasp due to the intensity of his orgasm._

_He promptly collapsed onto the cushion once more, allowing his still lustful dog to lick clean his rapidly shrinking genitals. Normally, this might interest the man in another round, but apparently tonight, he decided against more for he waved the dog away. This caused the dog to howl in disappointment, prompting the man to say a few words to the woman. She nodded and invited the dog to take his pleasure with her._

Draco stopped reading with an expression that was a cross between horror and an urge to vomit. “What. The actual. Fuck?”

He glanced back at the open page to confirm that yep, he'd read that right. “What sort of sick fuck  _is_ Potter?!”

He spent a few moments praying that the Savior of the Wizarding World wasn't  _actually_ into bestiality, simply writing about it because it was something this Sadistic fellow was into, and Harry wanted to imitate his writing as closely as possible.

And now he was mildly afraid to turn the page!

Gathering his courage, he turned the page and was relieved when the scene seemed to involve a straight couple and no animals. Exhaling a sigh, he read on.

_The stranger aroused me unbearably; I knew I was going to have to have him before the night was over. I smoothed my bespoke trousers, reviewed my appearance in a handy mirror, and strode determinedly towards him._

_He did the gentlemanly thing, he asked me to dance. I accepted, of course, and managed to veer him towards the verandah during the course of our dance. Deciding I needed some air, he offered to escort me on a stroll of the gardens. I agreed, and once we were in a secluded spot, kissed him._

_My body tingled in anticipation, but he pushed me away._

“ _I’m married, my lord,” he stated._

“ _So am I,” I replied, then kissed him again. My hands began to unfasten his trousers._

“ _I love my wife,” he informed me._

“ _And I love mine, but she doesn’t satisfy my needs, and I want you,” I told him. My hands finished their task, and discovered that, despite his protestations, he was hard as a rock._

_I knelt before him, taking him into my mouth. In very little time at all, he was producing salty little droplets that made me want to probe his opening with my tongue all night. I increased the pace of my hand on his shaft, not quite sure if I wanted him to give me a mouthful, or simply drive him to the point that he pushed me to the ground and ravaged me. Even with nothing to use for lubrication, the thought of a long, thin, beautiful shaft in my arse was enough to nearly make me lose my load – completely untouched!_

Draco groaned as he made a mess on his stomach. His hand had wandered the moment his shaft had perked up with interest, and now – a very shockingly short amount of time later – he was already done for the night and ready to fall asleep. Once more, he ordered a house elf to return the journal, and then drifted off to pleasant dreams of Harry dragging him off somewhere secluded and not taking no for an answer.

 

***

 

Close to three weeks later, Draco was getting mildly desperate. He was rather disturbingly preoccupied with various mad plans to steal Harry's journal and find out if he'd written anything new. It seems that Harry might have realized he'd temporarily lost his journal that last time, because he'd been very careful not to do so again. So it was that Draco had to cast a nonverbal spell when Harry was shoving all his books in his bag after class to distract him.

For two whole seconds, he was entirely grateful that his former head of house was no longer around to catch him in the act. Snape would be utterly disappointed to find Draco acting like a Gryffindor – casting spells that created jarringly loud sounds and horridly foul smells. However, it worked; Harry was distracted long enough for Draco to Accio his journal and hastily stash it in his bag before anyone else noticed Draco move. Also as planned, Harry didn't really pay attention to his books as he covered his nose with one hand and shoved everything in his bag with the other before running from the room. Draco cast a Bubblehead Charm over his nose and followed at a more sedate pace.

A large part of him wanted to go to bed that very second, but no, he already had plans to study with Pansy. The study session turned into a little mutual stress relief – after which, Draco had to take a shower. Eventually, it was bed time and Draco stripped off as he did every night. And then he was alone in bed and  _so_ ready to read more.

This one seemed to be the longest story yet, hopefully it didn't have any nasty surprises...

_Dear Cherished Reader,_

_As you surely know by now, I delight in telling you all about my sexual exploits as well as those of others. Naturally it occasionally becomes difficult to determine whether what I am writing is truth or fiction. Rest assured that what follows is the absolute truth regarding my encounter with Lord D..._

_I attended a dinner party he held one evening, pretending that I was nothing more than an acquaintance. At the time, I hadn't actually met him in person yet, so it was true. However, not for long..._

_He maintained polite disinterest in me, except for those moments when no one was looking. In those rare moments, he cast me a look of hunger; like he was a hunter and I his prey. I shivered with anticipation._

_A servant subtly handed me a note at one point asking me to gracefully take my leave so that I wouldn't give anyone cause to suspect that he had something so very naughty planned for me. I obeyed, thanking him for a delectable meal and the chance to mingle with such honored company. Men shook my hand and wished me a pleasant evening. Their sincere pleasure to meet me told me that they were probably fans of mine. I returned their well-wishes, grateful to be so lucky._

_As I left, the same trusted servant escorted me to my Lord's bedroom. I looked around with interest, taking note of the many curiosities he had. One hammock-like contraption in the corner pulled my brows together in a frown as I unsuccessfully tried to divine what its purpose was. Before I had a chance to examine it, the servant cleared his throat._

“ _Sir, if you would be so kind as to remove your clothes.”_

_I admit that I raised a brow in disbelief. Surely I can't have heard that correctly! “I beg your pardon?”_

“ _My Lord has left me specific instructions for how he would like you to wait for him. Please remove your clothes so that I may prepare you,” he stated, not really explaining nor reassuring me._

_After a long moment of careful consideration, I surrendered with a shrug. I had dressed up for the party, so there was much to take off: a suit jacket, a waistcoat, a necktie..._

_Eventually, I wore nothing more than God gave me. I admit to feeling a bit apprehensive as I looked to the servant to see what came next. He had watched me silently with a blank expression on his face. The only way he could have made me any more nervous was if he had leered at me like I was a piece of meat for sale on a street corner._

_With a simple wave of his hand, he indicated a blue circle of carpet in an otherwise cream-colored ocean of plush softness. I tilted my head curiously._

“ _Please kneel in that circle.”_

_With a mental shrug, I complied – more than a little curious as to what would happen next. He held up a slim rope tied unmistakably like a noose. I gulped nervously._

“ _This is merely symbolic,” he assured me, tugging on the noose so that I could see that it couldn't tighten or loosen. “My Lord likes to have it worn around his lover's neck as subtle message that he is in control.”_

_I nodded in understanding. Even so, my heart still skipped a beat as he placed the noose around my neck. I fiddled with it to be certain that it wouldn't accidentally choke me during bed play._

_He allowed me, and then lightly slapped my hands away. “Hold your arms up like so, and then place your hands on the back of your head,” he instructed._

_Now I felt a bit like a criminal being incarcerated, but I complied. With a nod of approval, the servant stepped back. He pointed to the circle I was kneeling in._

“ _Remain exactly as you are. Do not move from that spot. If you are not exactly like that when my Lord arrives, he will be most displeased.”_

_With a warning like that, I was tempted to wander aimlessly about his room, but no, I stayed exactly where I was. I didn't have to wait too long, thankfully, for Lord D entered the room just when I was growing bored._

“ _I see you weren't scared off,” he stated with a devilish smirk. Merlin! Those lips! “That has earned you a reward.”_

_He pulled open a series of quick release buttons along the side of his well-tailored clothes that allowed him to disrobe astonishingly quickly – in an instant! Under his clothes lay a scandalously perverted garment that made the blood rush to my manhood. I couldn't wait to run my hands all over his body!_

_He stepped closer to me, bracing one of his elegant, leather clad feet on a step-stool made just for this purpose. With a strong hand, he pulled my head right where he wanted it so that my mouth had access to worship his divine masculinity. If this was my reward, I wonder what would have happened had I disobeyed?_

_My tongue slithered up and down several times before probing his small hole as deeply as possible. He moaned, throwing his head back and leaning into me. I continued to explore him until his legs shook on either side of my head. He was clutching my hair almost desperately as his balance suffered from the wobbliness of his knees._

“ _Enough!” He cried out before he lost his footing completely._

_Taking a step back, he grabbed hold of my noose and led me across the room. He practically flung me onto his bed, but I managed to land on my derrière. Straddling me, he lowered his hips until his wet but unlubricated and yet still well-prepared rear opening was rubbing the top of my rigid shaft. Almost as an after thought, he guided my head to his chest and silently commanded me to suck on one of his pert nipples._

“ _Not many are ever allowed the privilege of entering me. I reserve that for only the most special of occasions.”_

_Contrary to his words, he ever so slightly took me inside him. Just a bit. Not even enough to cover the head of my shaft, but enough to make me eager to pull him down onto me fully. I grasped his hips to do just that, but he stopped me, slapping my hands away impatiently._

“ _You have not earned this treat!” He informed me sternly. His hips gyrated and rocked so that he was having a miniaturized version of intercourse with just my bulbous glans. I was delighted to discover that he was extremely tight, possibly the tightest man I have ever been inside of – or rather, will be if he grants me permission. My hips instinctively tried to thrust up into him._

“ _Nah ah ah!” He tsked, pushing me onto my back. He crawled his way up my body until he was straddling my face. “Now that I don't have to worry about falling, you have to finish what you started.”_

“ _Mmm...” I hummed happily, eager to see if I could make him scream. My tongue flittered like a butterfly dancing on a summer breeze, making him buck and grind into me. He near took my breath away with how eager and demanding he was. His moans and gasps got louder and louder until he was singing out his pleasure almost as beautifully as a tenor in an opera._

_I rolled over so that I could take command of the situation, but he tugged on my noose a bit harshly. “I did not say that you could be on top of me!”_

“ _Sorry my Lord, I forgot my place,” I demurred contritely._

_Shifting to the side, I helped him sit up. He smiled in a way that reminded me of an enchanter casting a devious spell. Slowly, he rotated his body until his plush and lovely derrière swayed before my eyes. His scandalous undergarment left nothing to the imagination._

“ _Do you like what you see?” He purred the question._

“ _Yes, my Lord, very much,” I assured him honestly._

_Using the noose, he pulled me to the ornately carved wooden headboard. It was sturdy, which was probably a good thing because he used a pair of waiting ropes to tie my wrists up securely. A few good tugs proved that I wouldn't be hurt but that I couldn't simply pull free._

_Straddling me once more, he carefully positioned himself so that I was pressing into his tightly puckered anus. Watching him confidently stroke his long thin shaft as he slowly accepted me inside him was sheer joy! His face was flushed and oh so beautiful._

_My Lord rode me slowly at first, then gained in speed until I was ready to pump him full, however, he had other plans in mind. It was his pleasure that he was concerned with, and I was just along for the ride. Hours passed as he sought and gained his climax over and over. Just when I was beginning to feel quite used, he kissed me unexpectedly._

“ _You have done well; I am wonderfully satisfied! So, to reward you for your stamina, I will let you choose... Would you prefer to fill my bottom full to bursting, or would you rather I drank you dry?”_

_I groaned in longing. The mere thought of holding his silky hair in a tight grasp as I watched him swallow my seed was almost enough to make me climax right then and there! I opened my mouth to tell him my choice, but the way that he was lightly grinding his hips into me had me right on the verge..._

“ _Please untie my hands!” I begged. He smiled and opted to grant my request. Once my hands were free, I gripped his hips and held him firmly as I thrust up into him as far as I could go. Each spasm as I pumped my seed into him felt glorious! My world spun ever so slightly as I groaned from the pleasure._

_When I was done, I clung to him for a few moments as my ragged breath slowly returned to normal. Once I was fairly certain I could speak, I lightly bit his neck and murmured: “Thank you, my Lord.”_

“ _My pleasure,” he replied with a sultry grin._

And just like that, Draco was groaning as he made another mess in his lap. Merlin's hairy arse! Did Harry  _know_ that he was practically describing Draco? Lord D... Long thin shaft... silky hair...

Even though there was much more to read – a skim through it revealed a couple of threesomes and a fairly hardcore orgy – Draco just couldn't bring himself to ruin the lovely fantasy he now had in his head. He cast a spell to copy that one scenario before calling for an elf to return the journal and going to sleep. Just as he was about to hand the journal over though, something made him stop.

_Knowing_ that he really shouldn't, Draco summoned a quill and turned to a fresh page. With a deep breath, he steadied his shaking hands. Another deep breath helped him gather up his courage. Then he wrote:

_Lord D is so turned on by the thought of you tied up and at his mercy that he may never be able to walk around without a hard on again. Please consider meeting up with Lord D to discuss what could be a highly satisfying agreement for both of us. I'll be waiting in the abandoned classroom on the fourth floor tomorrow night at half ten. Eagerly, D_

Draco gave the journal to the elf, and then nearly vomited the moment the elf disappeared to bring it to Harry. What if he showed up?! What if he didn't notice the note and  _didn't_ show up? What if he noticed the note but didn't show up anyway.  _What if he did?!?!_

Literally shaking from his nerves and the realization that he had just dared to suggest having kinky bondage sex with  _Harry bloody Potter_ of all people, Draco had to summon a Calming Draught before he could convince himself not to cast an Avada Kedavra on himself and go to sleep.

 

***

 

Draco arrived at the classroom a half an hour early because he wanted time to run away before Harry showed up. He spent at least fifteen minutes pacing and muttering to himself.

“He's not going to show. If he does, I'll act like I have no idea why he's interrupting my quiet studying. I should have a book and parchment out... Or wait, I'm in here looking out the window at the stars for my astronomy report. Yeah. That'll work.”

Draco spun around in his pacing and couldn't prevent a small scream of surprise. He clutched his racing heart in mild terror and had to concentrate on his breathing in order to calm down. Standing between him and the window where he hadn't been even a moment ago, was Harry sodding Potter.

Harry smirked with a downright impish gleam in his eyes. “Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but I figured that I should let you know that I'm actually already here before you incriminate yourself further.”

Draco flushed as red as possible – which was an alarmingly glowing shade considering his normally pale skin. “Er...” Then he bit his lip to stop himself from babbling something embarrassing, such as a denial of why he was really there when it was obvious that Harry already heard Draco planning to do just that.

“You know, I didn't actually think it was you. I was half certain that it was that Seventh Year Hufflepuff, Derek,” Harry informed him. “I was going to watch and see what he was thinking before I made up my mind on whether to 'show up' or not. I nearly left when I saw you arrive because I thought you were just going to be an arse and taunt me, but now I'm intrigued enough to wonder what you have in mind.”

Draco turned his back on Harry, took a deep breath, and forced his hands to stop forming fists at his sides. “Well, er... I'm not quite ready for bondage, no matter what I implied, but I figured that if you're interested, we could at least get each other off. Possibly whenever we need a bit of stress relief.”

Harry snorted a chuckle. “So, like every hour or so?”

Draco looked at Harry over his shoulder with an amused smirk. “Sounds about right to me.”

It was Harry's turn to take a deep breath to calm down and gather courage. “Alright.”

Draco turned and gaped in astonishment. “I didn't think you'd accept!”

Harry shrugged indifferently. “Well, considering that for years, if we'd met on accident in an empty classroom like this, we'd practically kill each other, I honestly think that getting each other off is a far more productive use of our time.”

Draco chuckled, slowly feeling his Malfoy confidence returning. “True.”

Harry dropped to his knees and looked up at Draco with an impertinent grin. “I can agree to saving the kinky bondage for a later date, but what about the rest of the scenario,  _Lord D_ ?”

Draco gasped as he felt himself get completely hard in that instant. Gathering his courage – which took an extra second because he was a Slytherin and courage wasn't exactly his strong suit – he strode over to Harry as if he owned the place. Then he tangled his fingers in Harry's wild but incredibly soft hair.

“Worship me with that arrogant mouth of yours,” he commanded.

Still looking rather disobedient and mischievous, Harry smirked. “Yes,  _my Lord_ .”

_Salazar's wrinkly old prick! Does Harry_ know _what hearing that does to me?!_

But Draco really didn't have time or enough brain capacity to contemplate that further because Harry wasted no time unfastening Draco's trousers, uncovering his shaft, and burying it in his mouth with enough skill to make Draco wonder just who the lucky sod or sods had been. He might have to hunt them down and hex them...

Draco exhaled a reverent sigh before a groan of sheer pleasure escaped him.  _I have the most powerful wizard in the world on his knees sucking me off..._ The thought was nearly enough to make Draco lose control of his stamina right then and there! 

But he persevered for a respectable ten minutes before clenching his fist in Harry's hair while pumping what felt like an entire ocean down the throat that was swallowing oh so sensually.

He nearly melted into a puddle on the floor after that, which Harry helped out with by helping him lay comfortably. While Draco was still off in lala land enjoying the bliss, Harry magicked Draco's clothes off, and then cast several preparation spells. Then he cast a spell to conjure oil and rubbed it on his shaft. (Which was the only thing he uncovered.)

Draco stiffened in alarm for a moment when he felt Harry pressing against his tight hole, but then took a deep breath and relaxed. “Alright...” he murmured because he couldn't imagine anyone else being the first to top him. Besides, in the scenario they were sort of reenacting, Draco's character was the bottom, and it had turned him on to think about it.

He closed his eyes and held his breath as Harry pushed into him. Harry must have realized that this was Draco's first time bottoming because he went slowly and gave Draco plenty of time to adjust. When he was fully seated, Draco sighed in relief and muttered: “That feels better than I thought it would,” before he could stop himself from admitting anything so vulnerable.

Harry smiled at him. “I know what you mean.”

What followed actually managed to astonish Draco! He was definitely no virgin, but even so, he'd only ever played around. Nothing serious and with the sole goal of getting off fairly quickly. This was...

Something else entirely.

Harry picked a leisurely pace to begin with, licking and biting Draco's neck. Draco clung to Harry and literally trembled from the powerful feelings wreaking havoc on his body. This was rapidly becoming the best shag of Draco's life!

Both were moaning and grunting uncontrollably before long. Draco was torn between squeezing his eyes shut and hanging on for dear life, and keeping his eyes open to preserve every moment to watch later in a Pensieve. When Harry gasped out: “Oh God!” In Draco's ear just before kissing him, Draco lost all control and orgasmed again – so intensely that he actually squealed before biting his lip to stop the highly embarrassing noise.

Harry pumped Draco full with a happy sigh, and then both took several long moments to rest and recover before even attempting to get dressed and leave. When Harry could speak, he grinned at Draco.

“So... you like my story?”

“Yes!” Draco blurted out with disconcerting honesty.

Harry chuckled. “That means that we'll have to get together as often as possible to come up with more scenes to write.”

Draco smiled at that. “Of course we will. Maybe the next scene will involve a Slytherin tie...”

“I look forward to it,” Harry replied in a tone that Draco had no choice but to believe.

Draco lay there grinning like an absolute fool for so long that Harry not only got up and left without him noticing, but he almost got caught by Filch. Thankfully, he managed to get dressed and return to his dorm without getting into trouble. Then he lay in bed grinning idiotically as he slept. His dorm mates were all dying of curiosity when they saw him in the morning, but of course, he'd never tell...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy that? Please tell me you enjoyed it ^_^


End file.
